


Lights Out

by aimarooney



Series: Pride 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Multi, Other, Pride, Pride 2020, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Requested by: @queerfrodo on Tumblr: hi so i would love reader x thorbruce fluff where the reader comes out as non-binary (they/them pronouns) and it’s all very cute and accepting ! and happy early pride month :)
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader/Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor, Thor/Reader
Series: Pride 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772638
Kudos: 21





	Lights Out

“We’d need too much energy,” You huffed. You and Bruce were working on an experiment and had hit a brick wall on where to go.

“I’m sure we can draw enough power from the tower,” Bruce told you, not realizing exactly how much power you meant.

“No like I mean, we would literally need to harness the energy of like 6 lighting bolts all at once.” You stated. “And I don’t know about you, but I am not exactly able to catch lightning.”

“Well I might not be able to, but I think we know someone who can harness that.” Bruce said a slight smile on his face.

“Thor!” You exclaimed a big smile on your face, “I have no idea how I didn’t think of him!”

“Cause I’m just smarter than you I guess” Bruce teased, a grin on his face,

“Oh shut up,” You pushed him lightly, “You’re not even the one that actually figured out what the solution we needed was. Without me you would still be lost to why it wasn’t working.”

“Whatever,” Bruce grumbled because he knew that you were right. “I’m just going to call Thor.”

While Bruce called Thor you decided to get everything ready so that you could get the machine going as soon as Thor came down.

“What type of assistance do my two favorite scientists need me for?” Thor asked with a wide grin as he entered the lab. He loved to hang out with you two as you worked and would try to help in any small way that he could. You knew he was going to be ecstatic to know that he would be such a huge help to this one.

“We need some lightning" You gave him a smile.

“My specialty!” He said with a big grin.

“That’s what I said,” Bruce told him,

You rolled your eyes at his comment, finishing up your last calculations.

“Alright Thor, we need the equivalent of like 7 bolts of lightning, so give us all you’ve got!”

“That is definitely something I can do!” Thor said, “Let’s head out to the balcony.”

You were glad that you had requested a lab with a small balcony. You liked it, gave you a place to get some air and would help your ability to think. Now it came in handy so you didn’t have to lug all your equipment to the roof.

“Alright, hope no one will be too sad about us ruining the beautiful day.” You said once you noticed that there weren’t even clouds in the sky. “So aim, at this, give us as much power as you can get”

You and Bruce both grabbed your tablets to get everything ready.

“Tell me when” Thor was eager to start.

“As soon as you’re ready,” Bruce told him. You watched as Thor conjured up a storm, the dark clouds rolling over towards you.

You were amazed as you watched the lightning form and come to Thor. He directed to exactly where you needed.

The lights suddenly brightened, almost blinding you. You heard a few of the lights popping. After a loud hiss all the lights shut out, obviously an over surge of power.

“It worked!” You announced happily, not even caring about the lights. You and Bruce were immediately working, finally able to get it to work the way you knew it could.

Thor smiled brightly at his success and at watching the two of you in action. When you looked up you couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, beaming of happiness and also wet from the rain.

“Now get out of the rain Thor, and shut the door.” You chuckled By the time , noticing all the water getting into the lab.

“I enjoy the rain.” He said.

“I know, but some of this equipment does not.” You shook your head. As soon as you told him that, he was quick to step in and had the door shut in seconds.

“Looks like I was right” You beamed. You and Bruce were consistently going back and forth like this. Any time you would figure something out before him, you would brag about it, and vice versa.

“Oh I would have figured it out soon. You just got there first.” He huffed.

“Doesn’t matter, I still figured it out first.” You argued. “Isn’t that right Thor?”

“He is right Bruce, he figured it out first.” Thor told him, agreeing with you. Instead of feeling the pride of being right you felt your chest tighten at the mention of “he.”

“They,” You corrected without even thinking.

“Hm?” Thor turned to you, not sure what you meant.

“Um,” You suddenly realized that you hadn’t actually ever come out to them before. It just wasn’t something that had come up, and you really had only figured out what you had felt comfortable with recently. Suddenly you felt nervous, not sure what to say. Looking down at your feet, not making eye contact, you muttered, “I prefer, they/them pronouns”

“I am so sorry, I didn’t know!” Thor said apologetically, “Well Bruce, they are right, they discovered it first.”

The way that Thor didn’t even skip a beat in fixing his pronouns for you made your heart swell. You couldn’t stop yourself, you quickly threw your arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Thor chuckled but hugged you back tightly. “I am sorry if I have ever used the wrong pronouns before and made you uncomfortable. I will make sure to only use they/them from now on. And please, feel free to correct me if I ever mess it up.”

“Thank you,” You breathed out, relieved.

“I second that.” Bruce chimed in. stepping over to you two.

“Well get in here,” You smiled. Not even a second passed before Thor was pulling Bruce into the hug.

“You three the reason for the power surge?” You were suddenly interrupted by a slightly annoyed Clint.

“It was Thor,” You said, pulling away from the hug.

“Well you better fix it!” He grumbled heading right back out.  
“Someone didn’t finish making his coffee,” You joked causing both Bruce and Thor to laugh.

“Since you figured it out, you work on this and Thor and I will go get the power back on?” Bruce suggested.

“Sounds like a plan.” You smiled as they left the lab and you got back to work. You felt like a weight was off your shoulders now that you had come out to them, and they had no problem with it at all which made your heart soar. You really had the best people in your life.


End file.
